pour quoi moi ?
by kitaeru
Summary: pourquoi ses arrivé mais je suis prit de continué et den finir au plus vite avec sette mission . cross over tsabasa chronicle et card capture sakura
1. Corruption

Bon je vais tout vous dire là. Aucun personnage est a moi sauf un qu'il vous faut trouver, les autre son a clamp le bout plate est passé alors passons à la fic. Ah et pour le titre, n'essayez pas de trouvé la raison parce que vous ne la trouverez pas tous de suit a et aven que joubli saki et shao on 16 ans .)

Pourquoi moi ?

Intro

C'était par une nuit d'orage, que Sakura se réveilla. Elle alla se réconforter en allant voir ses cartes et la une chose bougea dans l'ombre.

?? - Saki que fais tu debout ?

Saki a Kéro - Le tonnerre ma réveillé.

Kéro - Aurais-tu peur où quoi ?

Saki - Non ce n'es pas ça.

C'est alors qu'un éclair passa proche de la maison et bien sur saki se mit à crier. Mais tout d'un coup Kéro se mit à bouger partout et à chercher quelque chose dans la pièce.

Saki - Kéro tu fais quoi là ?

Kéro - Il y a une étrange énergie dans la salle.

Pendant qu'il parlait, une plume avec un motif de cœur tombât sur le livre de Sakura celui-ci s'ouvra laissant s'envoler toute les cartes sauf une, Water.

Saki - Pourquoi elles sont toutes parties ?

Water sortie de sa carte pour parler a Sakura.

Water - Une magie puissante les a corrompues et elles ont perdu la tête. S'il te plaît aide les, moi j'ai su y résister mais pas eux.

Saki - Et c'est reparti pour un tour.

Water - Je te préviens ce ne sera pas aussi facile.

Et tout redevenu noir pour la nuit mais, dans une ruelle sombre, quatre personnes apparurent en déchirant le ciel et une autre personne surveilla la scène du haut d'un immeuble.

Jin666 - ok Sal…

?? - Pourquoi tu ne prononce pas mon nom là ?

Jin666 - Parce que ce n'est pas utile de le savoir.

Saki - C'est sur moi que se base se chapitre alors viens pas te plaindre, ce n'est pas toi qui a été…

L'auteur lui met du ruban adhésif sur la bouche et lui attache les mains.

Jin666 - Bon assez parler, laisser moi des reviews ma peut-être y répondre. Salut et à la prochaine.


	2. Retrouvaille et rencontre

Yo chu de retour a un spécial thanks à Sebigo qui corrige mes fautes. Pi la chu prêt pour la suite. Seb ta la boite, j'pense que sa vas prendre un bout avant qui rente lui. Bon ma commencé sans le matériel qu'on a reçu. Ah pi pour les droits d'auteur allé voir le premier chapitre.

Pour quoi moi ?

Retrouvaille et rencontre

Sakura se réveille et regarde sont cadran, il était 7h45 et l'école commence a 8h (elle ne changera donc jamais) et se presse pour se préparer mais, quant elle arrive en bas son frère est là.

Toya – Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout Godzilla on est samedi

Saki – je ne suis pas Godzilla et on n'est pas lundi ?

Toya – Bien non le p'tit monstre tu es dans la lune ou quoi ?

Sakura lui donne un coup de pied sur le tibia et remonte, frustré, se changer et elle décide d'aller voir ses message sur son ordi, comme elle a gardé contact avec Shaolan elle voulait savoir se qui se passais de bon.

_Chère Sakura_

_Je suis content de ton dernier message et tout vas bien ici mes quatre sœurs sont correct. S'il te plait ne répond pas a cette lettre car ma mère surveille mon courrier et j'espère trouver un moyen d'avoir de tes nouvelles._

_De ton Shaolan _

Sakura décida de partir faire une marche en ville. Arrivé en ville elle vit quatre personnes marchées ensemble. Le premier, plutôt grand, habillé d'un t-shirt et des pantalons noir comme la couleur de ses cheveux et il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur. L'autre type, a sa droite, est habillé d'un t-shirt blanc avec des motifs bleus avec des culottes de la même couleur. Ses cheveux sont blonds mais il a toujours un grand sourire qui ne le quitte pas. Les deux autre, plus jeune, environ de son âge (vue la grandeur) n'étaient pas très voyants alors, elle n'a pu voir que la couleur de leurs habits. L'un deux, le gars était habillé de vert et l'autre, une fille étais habillée de beige. Leurs visage étais cachée par une longue cagoule donc elle n'a pas pu les distinguer.

Comme elle avait un mauvais pressentiment envers eux, elle décida de les suivre. Mais après quelques minutes elle fit face à face avec quelqu'un.

Saki – Désolé c'est ma faute je ne regardais pas an avant

?? – Saki c'est toi?

Elle regarde en avant et voit Shaolan, son Shaolan

Saki – Que fais-tu ici?

Tout en lui sautant dans les bras

Shao – Je voulais te faire la surprise alors j'ai été chez toi et ton frère m'a dit ou tu étais mais, qu'est-ce tu fais?

Saki – Je marchais quand j'ai vue une personne étrange qui marchais et je l'ai suivi mais on va voir sa plus tard ok?

Shao – Pourquoi remettre sa à plus tard, suivons les ils sont arrêté. On dirait que se sont eux la bas. Ils sont arrêté mangé, faisons de même.

Elle s'est souvenu qu'elle n'avait pas encore mangé. En mangeant ils discutent de tout et de rien et quand ils eurent fini ils suivirent les quatre inconnus. Ils se rendirent à un entrepôt désinfecté et ils rentrèrent suivi de notre duo.

Type en noir – Arrêtez de vous cacher et dites nous pourquoi vous nous suiviez!

Saki et Shao restèrent sans voix mais Shao la retrouva très vite.

Shao – Comment avez vous su?

Les inconnus parurent surpris de les voir.

Le blanc – Et bien et bien regardons ça. Pourrions-nous savoir vos noms ?

Shao – Je me nome Shaolan Li et elle c'est Sakura Kinomoto

Les deux autres à la face cachée avaient l'air surpris

Saki – et v... ATTENTION

Leur ombre se mit à bouger pour ne former qu'une ombre avec une cagoule (Jin / on ne sait pas ses qui, non un indice)

Shao – La carte de l'ombre, que fait-elle ici ?

Saki – Ce n'étai donc pas un rêve c'est la vérité, les cartes ce sont toute dissipées et il faut toute les recapturées mais je n'ai plus la carte de l'eau sur moi et c'est la seul qui a résisté, c'est fini.

La carte de l'ombre voulu passer a l'attaque mais on entendit une voix.

Voix – Melt Kitaeru

La seule chose que l'on vit c'est un grand flash de lumière argent tranché l'ombre

Voix – Capture la vite.

Saki fit apparaitre son sceptre et dit son baratin pour la capturée.

(Je suis tanné de répété ok.)

Noir - C'est quoi ça ?

Saki – Une de mes carte, elles ont été corrompues mais j'ignore par quoi.

Vert – Sa doit être une des plume de la princesse.

Sa voix ressemblait à c'elle de Shaolan

Et les deux autres enlevèrent leur cagoule. C'était une réplique exacte de Shao et Saki

Jin666 – Un autre chapitre de fini. Seb sa ta pris du temps avec la boite

Sebigo – c'est toi qui dit sa ! Ta vue le poids, toi tu écrivais dans ton coin.

Jin666 – J'écris, tu corrige ok. Mais ce n'est qu'un petit service que je te demande.

Sebigo - Les personnages de Tsubasa tu ne trouve pas sa lourd toi?

L'auteur et le correcteur se battent dans leur coin (on ne distingue qu'un petit nuage avec quelques membres qui sortent sous peu.)

Kurogané – Laissé leur des reviews ok tant que moi j'y réponds pas c'est correct.

?? – C'est l'auteur qui s'en occupe, salut!


	3. Révélation

Bon on est de retour, pour un autre tour et voici l'autre chapitre ah et pour la bataille entre moi et mon correcteur c'est fini et c'est par épuisement. Pour la disclaim vous connaissez le principe chap. 1. ­ (pour les deux qui ressemble a Saki et Shao je rajoute 2)

Pour quoi moi ?

Révélation

Shao (pensif) – Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici je vois tu double moi.

Saki (pensive) - Je dors tu encore moi là.

Shao2 – Vous ne rêvez pas, on est bien réel

Shao - Comment est-ce possible ?

Le blanc - Nous devrions sortir et trouver un endroit où parler discrètement

Ils décidèrent d'aller chez Saki, bien sur Shao2 et Saki2 devaient se cacher pour ne pas crée des soupçons chez les gens. Arriver chez saki nos amis s'installèrent dans le salon pour bavarder un peu puisque, Toya était parti travailler.

Saki - Bon qui êtes-vous ?

Le blanc - Je me nomme Fye D. Flowright, les deux jeune à ma droite sont Sakura et Shaolan et à ma gauche c'est Kuro-toutou.

Kuro - JE ME NOMME KUROGANÉ

Fye – Mais non, mais non gentil toutou )

Kuro (Bouillonne intérieurement)

Fye - Et lui (une petite créature poilu sorti du t-shirt de Kuro-toutou) il se nomme Mokona Modoki ou Mokona tout simplement

Kuro (Bouillonne d'une rage extrême) – AHHHHHHH SORT DE LÀ TOI !

Moko (un peu apeuré) - Salut

Saki- Qu'il est mignon

Shao- Que faite-vous ici ?

Shao2 - Nous cherchons la mémoire de la princesse Sakura, qui a été dispersée dans différents monde

Ils continuèrent de discuter de l'histoire de la Princesse jusqu'au moment ou Kuro arrive et dit : mais il y a une chose de bizarre, Je me demande bien qui a crié contre l'ombre.

Fye – Est-ce une de vos connaissance ?

Saki - Non je n'ai pas reconnu sa voix

Kuro - On ne peut quand même pas dire s'il s'agit d'un gars ou d'une fille alors nous allons attendre pour le moment, c'est tous ce qu'on peut faire

Durant le reste de la journée ils discutèrent pour apprendre a mieux se connaître.

Mais quand Toya arriva...

Toya - Godzilla es-tu arrivé

Saki - Je ne suis pas Godzilla et on a de la visite alors reste tranquille

Toya - Ah c'est qu…

Toya vois Saki et Saki ensemble dans le salon de même que pour Shao ainsi que les deux autre.

Toya - Que ce passe-t-il ici ! Et depuis quand y'a deux p'tit monstre et deux morveux ?

Les Saki ne se firent pas prié et eurent la même réaction : un bon coup de pied sur le tibia.

Saki et Saki2 - Je ne suis pas un p'tit monstre

Toya - C'est un stéréo ou bien j'hallucine

Saki et Shao regardèrent Saki2.

Saki2 - Il ressemble complètement à mon propre frère

Le père de Saki arriva par la suite et elle lui expliqua la situation, c'est ainsi qu'il leur permis de resté pendant leur séjour.

2 jours plus tard.

Il est 7h45, Saki dort encore...

Kero - Saki réveille-toi, il est 7h45 tu vas être en retard

Saki se réveille et se prépare en vitesse pour aller a l'école, elle arrive 2 minute avant la cloche.

Tomo - Saki tu n'as jamais perdu ton habitude !

Saki - Non jamais

Le prof entra dans la classe et dit : nous avons 4 nouveaux élèves qui vont s'intégrer en classe aujourd'hui, une vient d'Osaka et les trois autres de Chine

Les 4 élèves entrent et se présentent dont trois que l'on connaît, les deux Shao et Saki2.

Shao2 et Saki2 se sont teint les cheveux et ont changé de nom (pas trop le choix) pour Shao2 c'est Sosuke et Saki2 c'est Kitami. Les présentations faite la 4ième personne se présente.

?? – Bonjour je me nomme Stilly heureuse de vous rencontrer

Bon alors prenez place ; Kitami s'installe derrière Tomoyo, Shaolan derrière Sakura, Sosuke derrière Kitami et Stilly derrière Shaolan.

Le cours se passa normalement jusqu'au moment où Saki senti une énergie familière. D'un coup toutes les lumières de classe explosèrent en miettes. Le professeur demanda a tout les élèves de sortir, tous sauf notre quatuor et l'on vit un tigre d'énergie apparaître devant eux. Saki utilise l'ombre pour l'entourer mais il un éclair traverse et on entendit encore : Melt Kitaeru. Mais à la différence de la dernière fois une fille arriva en avant d'eux et fit un bouclier argent avec sa lame.

La fille - Tu attends quoi pour le capturer ?

Et le Bla Bla recommença pour la capturer. La fille tomba sans connaissance, elle était habillée d'un kimono noir et portait un masque étranger sur le visage. Ils décidèrent tous de l'enlevé et virent…

Seb - désolé l'auteur est a bout il vient de tomber endormi, il est vraiment surmené celui là !

Stilly - Mais c'est qui cette fille et pourquoi elle est tombé sans connaissance ?

Saki - Laissez des reviews et venez nous…

Jin666 lui remet encore du ruban adhésif sur la bouche !

Jin666 - Non mais elle est tu tannante rien qu'un peu on les loge, les nourris pi on est remercié comme ça.

L'auteur commence à chialer avec ses personnages dans son coin :

Kuro - On ne mange même pas assez et la bouffe est à peine mangeable

Jin666 - Tu es le premier à te gaver comme un chien et tu viens te plaindre, Kuro-toutou !

Kuro se mit à courser l'auteur tout au tour de l'immeuble armé de son katana.

Fye - Ah Kuro-toutou ne changera donc jamais, à la prochaine

Seb (désespéré) - J'ai mal à la têêêêêête


	4. Démon du passé

Me revoilà, chu pas mort (sa aurait surement plut au correcteur) mais chu toujours là et la avec plus d'idée mais à quelle prix, sa reste à voir. Et pour les droits tout est au premier ok, passons à la fic.

Pour quoi moi ?

Démon du passé

Et virent que le masque ne s'enleva pas. Ils trouvèrent ça bizarre mais comme elle les a aidés ils l'emmenèrent chez Saki où ils la mirent au lit dans la chambre d'ami.

Saki (pensives) - Qui est-elle ?

Saki - Pourquoi nous a-t-elle aidés quelqu'un a une idée ?

Shao - Non et je pense qu'il va falloir attendre jusqu'a son réveil.

La journée passa et ce sans aucun signe de la part de la jeune fille. Alors ils décidèrent de la surveillée à tour de rôle pour ne pas qu'elle parte car ils mouraient tous de fatigue. Elle se réveilla pendant le tour de Kuro-toutou.

Kuro - Enfin debout !

?? - …

Kuro - T'a perdu ta langue ?

C'est qu'elle n'avait jamais vue un homme comme lui. Juste à le regarder elle pouvait sentir qu'il avait vécu tout comme elle, des moments difficiles. Et son regard meurtrier la fit fondre (Jin/demandé moi pas comment).

?? - Où suis-je-moi-la ?

Kuro - En sécurité, tu devrais encore te reposer, tu nous dois encore des explications.

?? - Je ne dois rien à personne.

Kuro - Tu reste ici ou tu peux oublier ton katana

Notre inconnue venait de remarquer la disparition de Kitaeru.

?? - D'accord, je vais attendre.

Et elle retomba dans un sommeil profond et fit d'étranges rêves. Le lendemain matin elle se réveilla et remarqua qu'elle avait encore sont masque et que sont identité n'avais pas encore été découverte et qu'elle allait devoir tout dire pour ravoir son katana.

Voix - Déjà debout ?

Elle se retourne et vit l'homme de la nuit dernière puis se senti confiante. Kuro la détailla, assez grande mais encore jeune elle avait de long cheveux noir et d'étrange yeux rouges qui n'était pas humain. Mais ne lui en demanda rien.

Kuro - Pourquoi n'enlève tu pas ton masque ?

?? - Pour ne pas dévoilée mon identité c'est tout.

Kuro - Mais tu vas devoir l'enlever durent l'interrogatoire.

1h plus tard tous le monde étaient réveillés et se mirent à lui poser des questions.

Fye - Quelle est ton nom et pourrai tu enlevé ton masque s'il te plait.

Elle s'exécuta et brisa son masque avec sa main. Les morceaux n'avaient pas encore fini de tomber que Kuro-toutou resta surpris

Kuro - Pourquoi tu l'as brisé ?

?? - Car il ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité pour le moment.

Saki reconnue la voix

Saki - Tu es la nouvelle étudiante à l'école, Stilly je crois.

Stilly - Oui c'est bien ça et je vais tout vous expliquer sur la raison de ma venue et la raison du pourquoi je vous aide.

Flash back (il y a environ 2 ans)

Elle allait à l'école comme a tout les jours de semaine, parlait avec ses amies, écoutais de la musique pendant les cours plates et écoutais pendant les bon cours. Mais à sa sortie elle perdit connaissance. À son réveil, elle se trouvait dans une forêt. Elle ne vit qu'une cane avec un crâne dessus lui toucher la poitrine et son âme sorti de son corps. Elle avait une longue chaine comme toute âme mais on lui brisa, on l'attacha et on la lança dans un énorme trou.

?? - Pour sortir, il te faut devenir une shinigami ou sinon tu resteras morte à vie.

Stilly- Quoi! Je suis m... Morte mais ce n'est pas possible et de quoi vous parler de devenir une shinigami

??- Tu comprendras bien assez vite, au revoir

Il partit pour ne plus jamais revenir en ce lieu. 70h plus tard, elle voyait que sa chaîne se mangea de plus en plus et attendait l'inévitable même si elle ne savait pas se qui ce passait. Mais quand sa chaîne se brisa, elle ne su se qui se passa et tomba évanoui (Jin /ses sa qua crois) a sont réveil, elle se retrouva sur un lac bien en mouvement et vit une forme.

Voix - Tu dois trouver ton pouvoir pour ne pas te transformer en hollow

Stilly - Qui êtes-vous ?

Voix - Je suis ...

Stilly - Je n'entends pas votre nom.

Voix - Tu ne peux l'entendre car tu n'as pas encore trouvée ton pouvoir mais fait vite avant que ce monde se détruise.

D'un coup elle s'enfonça dans le lac et vit un tas de boites avec plein de ruban blanc dessus. Pendant ce temps dans le vrai monde, une sorte de gelée blanche commençais déjà à envahir le visage de notre jeune fille et à la place de la chaine se formais un trou. Elle était profondément en trance à l'intérieur d'elle-même et ne se doutais de rien. À l'intérieur, la voix se mit à parler de nouveau : ton pouvoir se cache parmi une de ces boites mais sauras-tu le trouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Stilly se mit a cherchée et vit un ruban rouge sur une des boites. Elle tira dessus et vit le manche d'un katana alors elle le prit et d'un coup, elle entendit : maintenant tu peux entendre mon nom, je suis KITAERU. Puis elle sorti de l'intérieur d'elle-même d'où elle était sorti du trou avec un masque étrange sur la tête qu'elle enleva. Elle voulait vengeance à celui qui l'avais poussé dans ce trou et pendant 2 ans s'entraîna pour arriver à contrôlé ses pouvoirs et partie.

Fin du flash back.

Stilly - Voilà, vous savez tout maintenant.

Personne ne parlais mais dans la tête de Kuro-toutou…

Kuro-toutou (pensif) - Elle a vécu un enfer et elle ne trouve pas le moyen de sourire elle est forte, plus forte que je l'étais autrefois...

Jin666 - Un autre chapitre de fini.

Kuro - tu m'as appelé Kuro-toutou tout le long (sortant son katana)

L'auteur parti d'avance, réussi à se cacher et Kuro passa devant sans le voir

Jin666 - Bon je suis correct pour un bout

Seb (ouvrant une malle) - Jin666 ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là dedans ?

Jin666 - SHUT ! Tu va révéler ma position.

Kuro entendit de son oreille fine (comme celle d'un chien ) et c'étais reparti pour un tour.

Et la course du bloc repartit.

Stilly - Tu m'as créé un bon passé j'aime bien le masque du hollow, merci.

Seb - laissé lui des reviews, il en a encore pour la soirée et je vais aller prendre mes atasols à l'avance. À plus.


	5. Le Fantôme et Kurogane

L'auteur cour toujours, rien de nouveau mais à l'intérieur de l'appart Seb fais une jambette à Kuro et ce dernier tombe la face première. C'est alors que Kuro pi Stilly se mettent à le courser.

Jin666 - Merci Laura pour tes reviews pi pour Shao sa doit être pire de se voir lui-même que de voir sont père (c'est de mon avis). Bon, Kuro et Stilly sont pris pour un bout avec Seb alors ma reprendre mon souffle pis m'a l'aidé après, passons a la fic.

Seb - KISAMAAAAAAAAAA(enfoiré)

Pour quoi moi?

Le fantôme et Kurogané

Kuro remarqua la couleur des yeux à Stilly et ils étaient d'un bleu océan. Il trouva sa bizarre mais se dit: je lui en parlerai plus tard.

Kuro - Mais pourquoi t'a briser ton masque si il aurait pu être encore utile?

Stilly - C'est que je peux l'appelé quand je veux c'est tout.

Fye - Vous n'avez pas d'école aujourd'hui!

Les 2 Saki et les 2 Shao - Ah oui c'est vrai!

Et quand ils furent prêt Saki remarqua que Stilly était encore la.

Saki - Stilly, pourquoi est tu encore là?

Stilly - Bien j'ai laissé mon corps à l'école et j'ai l'intention d'aller le reprendre.

Les 2 Saki - Tu, tu, tu es un... un, un FANTÔME!

Stilly - Oui, on peut dire ça.

Les 2 Saki tombèrent dans les pommes!

Stilly - Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

Shao - Elles ont peur des fantômes c'est pour ça.

Stilly (avec un visage sombre) - Ah ok, une chance qu'elle ne les voit pas.

Kuro - J'vous accompagne!

Et ils partirent pour l'école.

Shao - Pourquoi peut-on te voir Stilly?

Stilly - C'est que vos dons vous le permettent c'est tout simple.

Kuro - Pis moi j'te vois pis je n'ai pas de don

Stilly - Toi je suppose juste que t'a du souffrir comme moi, ou pire que moi étant jeune mais ce n'est qu'une supposition.

Ils parlèrent comme ça tout le long du trajet. Arrivé a l'école il y avait un mot École fermé cause: il n'y a plus de lumière 

Saki- Tout ça pour rien, super!

Stilly - Ouvert ou fermé, moi je veux mon corps.

Saki, Shao & Kuro - Nous venons avec toi!

Ils entrèrent et sans savoir où aller, ils suivirent Stilly jusque dans la classe.

Saki - Pourquoi tu vas dans la classe?

Stilly - C'est là que j'ai laissé mon corps.

Shao - Comment, on t'a pourtant pas vu sortir de ton corps, tu dormais sur le pupitre

Stilly - J'ai utilisé un de mes dons pour sortir par la fenêtre c'est tout.

Ils entrèrent et virent le corps de Stilly, coucher sur un pupitre mais à la seconde ou elle allait le reprendre, ils virent la carte du combat qui tenait la carte de l'épée dans sa main et qui avait du être influencée par les jumeaux. (Jin/en fin de conte 2 carte du combat avec 2 épée, une pour chaque).

Une des 2 sauta sur Stilly et la fit tombée a l'extérieur de l'école et l'autre la rejoignis. Les quatre restés dans la classe descendirent pour voir. Un spectacle s'offrit a leur yeux, Stilly arrivai à tenir tête a la carte du grand combat avec sont katana mais l'autre voulut la pognée en traître.

Kuro - Si j'avais mon katana

Mokona sorti de son chandail

Moko - Tiens!

Mokona sorti le katana de sa bouche et Kuro le prit pour aller aider Stilly. Mais les carte du combat se battaient de mieux en mieux pour le détriment des deux, Stilly était a bout et elle refit apparaitre sont masque en criant: MELT KITAERU.

Sa lame devint liquide et se reforma en un katana ce qui a de plus normal sauf la lame, qui était comme liquide.

Elle continua le combat mais là c'est la carte du combat qui avais de la misère car à chaque fois qu'elle frappait des goute du liquide (du métal en fusion) la toucha et elle lâcha sont épée et Stilly fit de même pour l'adversaire de Kuro.

Stilly - Tu peux les capturés Sakura

On passe le bout de la capture (Jin/on le connait tous)

Kuro - Merci. Mais pourquoi ta lame lançait-elle des gouttes de métal?

Stilly - C'est une de ses habilitées

Et ils allèrent chercher le corps de Stilly dans la classe et repartirent

Stilly - Bon je vous laisse ici!

Saki - Attends! Où restes-tu Stilly

Stilly- J'n'ai pas encore d'appart alors je dors dans un hangar.

Saki (le sourire aux lèvres) - Vien plutôt dormir chez moi sa ne dérangera personne.

Stilly (un peu gênée) - t'es sur que je peux

Saki - Bien sur comme ça on aura une personne pour veiller sur nous et tu va bien dormir chez moi.

Stilly - Merci beaucoup je te serai très reconnaissante.

Jin666 - STILLY REVIEN TOUT DE SUITE J'AI BESOIN DE MON CORRECTEUR VIVANT.

Stilly revint et venu me parler

Fye - Kuro-toutou au pied.

La course reparti mais pour Fye cette fois-ci.

Seb - T'aurai pas pu réagir plus tôt!

Jin666 - Non je ne pense pas surtout que je te le devais.

Seb - Tu vas voir si tu me devais de quoi toi!

Une bataille commença encore entre l'auteur pis le correcteur encore un nuage de poussière et les quelques parties du corps qui sortaient du nuage de temps en temps.

Stilly (le popcorn en main) - Je mise 50$ sur l'auteur.

Kuro (qui a lâcher Fye pour voir le combat) - moi ses 60$ sur le correcteur.

Fye se dirigeais pour prendre une place dans l'estrade (crée de boites de cartons) et la boule de fumée le pris en passant.

Saki - Moi je mise 2000$ sur Fye alors t'a intérêt à gagner.

Fye (la tête à moitié sorti) - Mais je ne me bat même pas c'est de leur faute au 2 autres.

Stilly - Les paris sont lancés, venez voter pour le combat et laissé des reviews a MON créateur.

Moko - Salut et à la prochaine. Allez Fye réduis les en bouillies.


	6. Défi de l'ange

Bon ben le combat est fini mais une chose est sur, ils s'estinent encore pour savoir qui a gagner mais moi sa me dérange pas. Sebbbbbbbb, la boite tu la tu ? Tien ya planté dans l'escalier. Bon bin on va commencer la fic.

Pour quoi moi ?

Défi de l'ange

Kuro décida d'aller voir Stilly à propos de ses yeux. Il va dans la chambre de Saki2 là où est installée Stilly.

Kuro - Salut !

Stilly - Salut !

Kuro - Je suis venu te voir à propos de tes yeux, je les ai vus passer du rouge au bleu.

Stilly (stressée) - C'est juste un effet secondaire c'est tout.

Kuro - Mauvaise menteuse !

Stilly - Mais je ne mens pas.

Kuro - Arrête sa ne sert à rien.

Stilly - JE NE DIT QUE LA VERITÉ JE SUIS STRESSÉE À CAUSE D'UNE AUTRE CHOSE.

Kuro - Et c'est quoi cette autre chose ?

Stilly - Je ne peux pas te le dire

Et elle partie penser, Kuro la suivi pour s'excuser mais fût arrêter par Fye.

Fye - Où vas-tu Kuro-toutou

Kuro - CHUI PAS UN CHIEN et je veux aller m'excuser auprès de Stilly, je crois que je l'ai blessée (Jin/qu'est-ce qui te prend toi, c'est pas le Kuro habituel).

Fye se tasse pour le laisser passer. À un moment, il vit Stilly rentrée dans un bois et quitter sont corps pour s'enfoncer plus loin. Ensuite il la vit sortir de sont corps et vit une autre forme et entendit une voix mélodieuse.

Voix - pour pouvoir me contrôler complètement, il va falloir que tu me battes avec la vraie moi parmi toute ses lame.

Stilly - D'accord

Il vit sa lame (a Stilly) disparaitre et de milliers d'autre apparaitre, toute différente. Elle en prit une et fonça sur la forme, sa lame se brisa alors, elle en prit une autre et sa continua et l'être dit : le nombre de katana que tu briseras ne te démontrera aucun effort, plus tu auras le désir de te battre et plus ta lame s'endurcira. Et le combat dura une journée. À la fin, Kuro va la voir.

Kuro- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais

Stilly (crever et surprise) - Que, que fais tu ici ?

Kuro - Je voulais m'excuser mais toi t'évite ma question.

Stilly - Je m'entraînais pour devenir plus forte, bien plus forte pour mieux vous défendre.

Kuro - Mais c'est pas trop dangereux cet entraînement et c'était quoi cette chose

Stilly (gênée, toute rouge) - C'étais Kitaeru mon zanpakuto

Et la elle raconte ce qu'elle est et c'est quoi sont entraînement (Jin/mais, c'est un secret, pour le moment)

Kuro - Pourquoi tu ne le dit qu'a moi et pas aux autres ?

Stilly (dans un murmure) - Car je t'ai… (Plus fort) Car je te fais confiance.

Kuro n'avait pas tout entendu et se demandai ce qu'elle avait parce qu'elle devenait de plus en plus rouge (Jin/pensez à toute les tintes de rouge possible). L'entraînement dura 3 jours mais il ne comprenait pas à quoi il servait et il ne l'aidait pas même si elle manquait de crever tout le temps. Chaque soir elle était en sang (elle se guérissait avec une technique pour ne pas se faire soupçonner par les autres). Au 3ième jour à la dernière minute, elle réussit à la vaincre.

Kitaeru - Tu as réussi, rappelle toi de ce que tu as appris.

Kuro - C'est fini la ?

Stilly - Oui, je vais pouvoir mieux me défende contre ces carte.

Kuro - Mais à quoi servait cet entraînement avec ta lame ?

Stilly (avec un grand sourire) - Tu vas voir ça quand sa sera le temps.

Kuro pensait mais ne comprenait rien à se que Stilly disait mais il ne la questionna pas. En rentrant chez Saki, la végétation se mit à pousser trop vite à leurs goûts.

Kuro - C'est quoi le problème ?

Stilly (qui avait sorti sont zanpakuto) - Une carte, celle de l'arbre, il faut aller chercher Sakura

Kuro - Bien il faut se dépêcher j'crois.

Ils partirent à la course et sans trop de problème arrivèrent chez Saki. Ils leurs dirent ce qu'ils ont vus.

Shao - Il faut trouver le centre de l'arbre.

Kuro - Et c'est où ?

Shao - C'est là ou la magie est la plus concentrée. 

Ils s'enfoncèrent, Kuro et Stilly eux ouvraient le chemin et les autre suivaient de leur mieux mais plus ils s'approchaient du centre plus ils avaient de la misère à marcher. Une branche voulu attraper Kuro mais c'est Stilly qu'elle prit. Plus elle montait et plus on ne la voyait presque plus mais on l'entendit dire : DEPÊCHEZ VOUS, JE VOUS REJOINS PLUS TARD. Et elle disparu. Ils avançaient, rendu au cœur ils ne purent la capturée car la carte du bouclier était là et ils avaient tout essayé. Pendant ce temps, Stilly se débattait pour se déprendre des branches qui l'entouraient.

Stilly - Melt Kitaeru.

Sa lame reprit sa forme de katana liquide. Mais cela ne l'aida pas assez et elle ne pu plus bouger.

Stilly (résignée) - Je n'ai plus le choix, j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas trop me poser de question. BANKAI

La forêt toute entière fut prise dans un flash argent.

Seb (frustré pour la mort) - HEY t'aurais pas pu venir m'aider !

Jin - Tu ne vois pas que je tape la !

Seb - Oui pi moi j'me tape encore la boite tout seul hein ?

Fye - C'est quand que vous aller arrêté de vous battre ?

Jin et Seb (en stéréo) - C'est pas de ma faute c'est de la sienne. COMMEN SA DE LA MIENNE TU VA VOIR TOI !

Stilly et Kuro nous attrapent pour ne pas qu'on se bat encore.

Le duo en stéréo - Pourquoi faite vous ça ?

Stilly - On ne sait toujours pas c'est qui, qui a gagner le dernier combat et tant qu'on ne saura pas vous allez oublier vos combat !

Jin - Pas le choix !

Il pogne la souri de l'ordi pis il la pitche à Seb et la sa commence à se pitcher des affaire de plus en plus gros.

Kuro (qui a la chienne comme tout les autre) - C'est pas des humain ça c'est des monstre à l'état pur.

Seb se tourne et voit une note sur le divan ; à utiliser pour ce moment là, et il le lance sur Jin

Jin - MAUDIT MALADE !

Jin se tourne et prend la table, direct sur Seb

Seb - FOUTU DÉTRAQUER MENTAL !

Et le lançage d'objet continua pendant quelques heures.

Shao - ATENTION FRIGIDAIRE !

Stilly - Laissez des reviews et si l'auteur est encore vivant il va vous réponde. ATTENTION TV PLASMA !


	7. l'ange d'argent

Bon Seb pis moi on a arrêté mais tout les autres sont évanouis (quelque chose de nouveau pour Kuro) alors Seb on n'a pas d'autre boîte fek on Start la fic.

Pour quoi moi

L'ange d'argent

Du coté de Kuro sa allait mal, Saki2 et Shao2 étaient prit dans des lianes tandis que Shao et Saki eux s'épuisaient. Fye et Kuro n'étaient pas mieux mais ils tenaient bon.

Kuro (fatigué) - Comment on va faire pour arrêter cette forêt, le bouclier qui protège le centre est incassable et je suis sur que même Stilly n'arriverais pas à le briser.

Saki2 - Oui je crois que t'a raison.

Shao - Mais faut pas abandonner.

Fye - Mais il faudrait une puissance inimaginable pour le détruire et on n'est pas assez fort pour sa. Il faudrait être un dieu (Jin/tu parle trop la Fye) et les dieux sa n'exis…

C'est à ce moment là qu'un flash argenté recouvra la forêt pour quelque seconde puis une forme arriva. Elle avait des ailes et la forme d'un corps humain. On n'a pu voir qu'une sorte de lance sortir de sont bras et foncer verre le bouclier qui se brisa.

?? - Capture-les vite avant que le bouclier ne se reforme.

Le bla bla des cartes revint et elle capture les deux cartes.

Kuro - Stilly c'est tu toi ?

Stilly (redevenant elle-même) - Oui c'est moi et c'est à sa qu'a servis mon entraînement

Kuro - Ok mais va falloir que tu leurs dise maintenant

Stilly - Pas toute mais que se que je veux mais tu va comprendre.

Il n'ures pas le temps de retourné chez Saki qu'une forme apparût devant eux.

?? - Tien tien elle a bien progressé la petite.

Stilly (folle de rage) - TOI, tu es fou de venir me voir après se que tu m'as fait.

?? - tu te rappel de moi, bravo même si tu ne ma vu qu'une seule fois, ça na pas été trop douloureux.

Stilly - Tu veux le savoir.

?? - Je ne suis pas venu pour me batte mais pour t'avertir que si tu continu, nous devront te tuer.

Stilly - MOI JE VEUX ME BATTRE POUR ME VANGER QUE TU AS GÂCHÉ TOUTE MA VIE, BANKAI (Jin/a me fait peur pi ses moi qui l'a créé voyez l'erreur)

Le flash revint et Stilly réapparut mais pâle, d'un blanc pure avec des ailes argentées

Stilly - Kitaeru yûkai no tenshi

?? - Très bien, carte de la terre, du feu et du vent tuez-les et il disparut.

Stilly - SI JE TE CROISE A NOUVEAU SUR MON CHEMIN TU VA MOURIR.

Kuro remarqua que sont masque était réapparut tout seul et que les trois cartes n'ont pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit car elle était entourée de métal et encore le bla bla de capture

Saki (avec le gros sourire) - Encore merci Still…

Elle na eu que le temps de se tasser pour éviter la lame qui partait du bras de Stilly qui continua jusqu'a l'autre Saki qui fût sauver par Shao2.

Shao2 (paniqué) - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, pourquoi tu nous attaque ?

Et c'est là que Kuro se rappela

_Flash back_

Stilly (très sérieuse) - Kuro, il faut que je te dise que je suis ce que l'on nom une vizard

Kuro - C'est quoi sa ?

Stilly - Tu te rappel de mon masque, pour moi c'est une grande source de puissance comme mes zanpakuto. Mais il se contrôle différemment pour mon zanpakuto, je dois être en harmonie avec ma lame ou lui imposer ma volonté en la battant. Ce qui me permet de tiré toute sa puissance. Mais pour mon masque lui, il ne faut pas que je perde contrôle de mes émotion.

Kuro - Et qu'est-ce qui ce passe si tu perds le contrôle de tes émotions ?

Stilly - Je vais attaquer toute les personnes sur mon chemin jusqu'à ce que je le retrouve. Et le moyen de savoir mon état c'est de regarder mes yeux car ils prendront la forme des yeux d'un lézard et si ça devais arriver, fuyiez ou détruisez le masque mais je ne veux pas que tu prends de risque. Je ne veux pas que tu prends ce risque là, emmène-les loin, le plus loin possible ou bloquez mes mouvements.

_Fin du flash back._

Kuro - Sakura utilise la carte de l'ombre et bloque lui ses membres. Laisse lui seulement sont visage à découvert si tu pe…

Stilly venait d'attraper Kuro avec le métal de ses bras et l'attirait vers elle.

Stilly (avec une voix démoniaque) - Au revoir, chéri

Mais au moment ou elle s'en allait le tuer, elle se résista a sont autre

Stilly - Non arrête tu ne vois pas qu'il faut qu'il meurt pour prou…

Stilly arracha le masque et tomba évanouie.

Shao - Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer.

Kuro - Je crois que seule elle le peut.

Kuro leur a menti mais il voulait être sur qu'elle ne voulait pas leur dire. De retour chez saki ils mirent Stilly dans sa chambre et attendirent sont réveil mais ne pure tenir car il étai tard et seul Kuro l'attendait. Il devait lui parler. À sont réveil, Stilly descendit pour vouloir fuir à l'anglaise mais Kuro la vit

Kuro - Où vas-tu ?

Stilly (surprise) - Je quitte je vous ai presque tués a tous, c'est assez et si la prochaine fois je ne la contrôle pas, qui sait ce qui pourrait vous arriver.

Kuro - Tu vas le contrôler, c'est juste tes mauvais souvenirs qui ne t'ont pas aidé. Mais j'aurais une question, pourquoi m'a-t-elle appelée chéri ?

Stilly (plus rouge qu'une tomate) - E...elle a dût dire sa comme mot de départ sans plus de raisons.

Kuro - Ok mais si tu as des choses à me dire, dit le. Et ne part pas, ont peut toujours avoir besoin de toi.

Stilly - D'accord mais la prochaine fois je pars.

Kuro - Les démons sont endormis là ?

Stilly - Lequel des deux va se taper le ménage ?

Le duo en stéréo - C'est lui, POURQUOI MOI, TU VA VOIR TOI.

Jin pogne une caisse pi la pitch sur Seb

Seb pogne le lit de Jin (il dort dans la salle d'ordi, pauvre lui)

Jin - MON LIT TU VAS M'EN PAYER UN AUTE.

Seb - JAMAIS.

Pi la Jin pogne Fye pis le pitche a Seb et sa recommence à se pitcher tout se qui leur passe près de la main.

Les personnages se parlent dehors.

Stilly - Moi j'gage 100 sur Jin.

Kuro - Moi 200 sur Seb.

Saki - Sur quoi vous gagez là ?

Kuro - C'est qui, qui vas crever en premier Seb, Jin ou Fye.

Saki - Pourquoi Fye ?

Kuro - Il ne c'est pas encore remis de sont vol plané. (yé encore là)

Saki (avec un visage sadique) - 3000 sur Fye. Crève vite, j'ai perdu 2000 sur lui.

Stilly - J'aime bien ta façon de penser Saki. Laisser des reviews salut et à la prochaine.


	8. Dernière carte et disparition

Yo chu de retour, excusez moi pour le retard mais j'ai pogné le frigo dans face pi chu tomber dans les pomme mais la chu de retour. Sakura, lâche Fye ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il est encore vivant. Bon passons à la fic.

Pour quoi moi

Dernière carte et disparition

Plusieurs mois ont passé depuis que Stilly a perdu le contrôle, elle a du donner des explications aux autre mais n'a pas tout dit. Elle na dit qu'un passage sur les shinigamis mais rien d'autre. Ils se trouvaient à l'école et c'était la pose du dîner.

Saki - Bon, il nous en manque 2.

Shao - Non, tu te trompe il nous en manque 3, la carte du vide tu la oublier.

Saki2 - Mais on n'a pas encore trouvé ma plume.

Stilly - Sa doit être l'autre qui l'a.

Shao - Je pense comme Stilly mais comment on va lui reprendre ?

Stilly - Pour ça, il faut le tuer.

Kuro - Oui, c'est la seule solution mais il a l'air puissant.

Saki - Oui, il a réussi a…

L'école vient juste de disparaître !

Saki et Shao - C'est la carte du vide !

Saki - Non pas encore elle !

Stilly - Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de différent des autres cartes ?

Shao - Pour la capturer, il faut sacrifier son sentiment le plus fort.

Kuro - Ah d'accord ça c'est le fun.

Kuro et Stilly parte a la rencontre de la carte mais au même moment, les quatre autre se firent prendre par la carte du labyrinthe et on entendit Saki dire : attendez nous on ne va pas être long.

Dans le labyrinthe, le quatuor marchaient depuis une heure sans trouver la sortie.

Saki - Regardez, la sortie, elle est là !

Sakura et les autres partirent vers la sortie mais entrèrent dans le mur

Shao - Super le labyrinthe et l'illusion, sa vas pas être évident !

Et sa continu jusqu'à-ce que Stilly (elle n'est pas supposer d'être a l'extérieur) les rejoignit.

Stilly - Vous êtes bien lent, vous ne pouvez pas vous dépêcher.

Shao2 - Toi non plus t'es pas mieux, t'es pris avec nous.

Stilly - Pas si on ouvre une sortie.

Saki - Non, sa marche pas. Il faut suivre le chemin.

Stilly - Ok mais bof mois mes habiletés ne sont pas relier aux cartes mais on va faire comme vous voulez.

Plus de 5 heures ont passez (oublier pas que la carte du vide aussi est là mais pas dans le labyrinthe)

Stilly - Alors, vous voulez toujours faire le traditionnel ? Pas moi ! MELT KITAERU !

Elle brise le mur et grâce à elle ils réussissent à sortir du labyrinthe et de l'illusion. Et le bla bla de capture.

Stilly - Je vous disais qu'il fallait m'écouter.

Saki - Ok ok c'est vrai que t'avais raison mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour la carte du vide, elle a presque tout fait disparaitre et si Shao se sacrifie encore je ne m'en remettrai pas. T'a bien compris Shao.

Shao - Oui oui j'ai compris mais as tu une autre solution ?

Stilly - Oui, explique moi le principe pour se sacrifier je suis prête à le faire !

Shao - Pourquoi tu veux faire sa ? Tu vois tu l'ampleur.

Stilly - Oui mais vous êtes mes seuls amis alors je suis près a faire ça pour vous.

Shao lui donne un peu de pouvoir (car il faut des dons de chasseur)

Shao - Tu va pouvoir la capturée comme le fait Sakura mais seulement, il ne faut pas que tu manque ta chance car tu en n'a qu'une seul.

Et Stilly parti mais par malheur la carte du vide attrapa le quatuor et les amena dans le vide.

Stilly arriva devant la carte.

Stilly - Pourquoi tu détruis tout ?

Vide - Je suis forcer de le faire sinon je ne le ferais pas, je resterais avec mes amis alors capture mois vite.

Voix - Vas y capture la car je voulais t'amener ici. C'est pour ça que j'ai utilisé cette carte mais il va falloir que tu la capture absolument car tout tes amis et celui que t'aime sont dans le vide, ahahahah.

Stilly - Salaud, tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille !

Stilly capture la carte et oublia tous ses sentiments pour Kuro. Et la carte rejoignit les autres.

Inconnue - Maintenant passons à la parti principal de la soirée, je crois que tu veux cette plume (il lui montre la plume) il va falloir que tu trouve le moyen de me retrouver et ce, dans plusieurs monde différent. Et il va aussi falloir trouver le moyen de me battre mais sa ne sert a rien ici, car j'ai ceci !

Il montre le corps de Stilly à Stilly.

Stilly - Salaud, tu sais juste te cacher.

Inconnu - Non mais je vais finir dans le prochain monde, où il y aura un allier que tu devras trouver. Il sera là, ne t'inquiète pas. Que décides-tu ?

Stilly - Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, je fais ça pour mes amis.

Inconnu - Tes amis vont trouver un mot et vont se souvenir de toi alors bon voyage (et en lui lançant sont corps) tu vas en avoir besoin ! Salut !

Et un trou vert apparut sous ses pieds puis elle disparut de ce monde.

Et ses amis ont décidé de l'attende avant de repartir dans leurs monde respectif (pour les chercheur de plume).

Jin - Bon bien c'est fini pour cette histoire.

Fye - On a vécu de bon moment et…

Seb - Bon bien faut jeter les vidanges Jin !

Jin - D'accord avec toi !

Jin et Seb pognent leurs sabre et jettent tout les perso en dehors de l'appart sauf Stilly et un inconnu (ce n'est pas le mauvais de l'histoire)

Stilly - Bon bien c'est fini, je vais pouvoir dormir, bonne nuit !

Jin - Bon pour la suite ce n'est pas en mon nom ou du même manga mais le titre vas être L'ange et le démon. Ah et laissez moi un petit commentaire sur cette histoire salut !


End file.
